Jeff the Killer visits Detroit
'Jeff the Killer visits Detroit. ' On a cold winter night Jeff visits the city of Detroit to find some new victims so he can feed his twisted murderous cravings. He enters Detroit and wonders where he could start. "Wow this place seriously a total dump. It's hard to believe this used to be a very rich city.",said Jeff commenting on the situation of the city. He could hear the sounds of police cars and guns shots in the background. He spotted a man sitting on an old bench. "Hello." "Man who da hell are you?" "Dont worry about me you should worry about yourself." "What a you trying to punk me or something?" "No, I just want you to GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff pulled out his knife and began to charge at the man but before Jeff could stab him the man took action. "Aw hell naw boy you just brought a knife to a gun fight!",said the man talking to Jeff. The man pulled out a 9mm Glock 17 and began to open fire at Jeff. "Oh fuck this.",said Jeff in a panic. Jeff hid behind several cars and escaped before the man could take a shot at him. "Yeah yeah that's right that's what I thought! You bettah run you stupid crackah!" Jeff miraculously escapes the gun fight and he ends up hiding in a dark alley. He decided it would be best to find venerable prey by hiding in a dark alley. He waited for about half an hour and sure enough he heard footsteps coming closer.He came out of his hiding spot only to be confronted by eight big muscular men that are members of the Almighty Vice Lord Nation gang. One of the men said to Jeff ,"Hey boy who you pointing dat knife at?" "I'm pointing my knife at all of you now if you don't mind why don't you all GO TO SLEEP!" But before Jeff could attack any of the men in the group. The men pulled out their handguns and pointed their guns at Jeff and Jeff stopped before he could do anything. "Oh shit." "Man hittah you stoopid. You just brought a knife to a gunfight!", said one of the men to Jeff. The leader of the group proposed a deal to Jeff. "Now normally me and my guys would pop a cap in yo ass for trying to mess with us but you caught me in a good mood. Give us all your money and we'll let you go. How much do ya got?" "Uh sixty dollars.",said Jeff. "Give it to me.",said the gang leader. So Jeff gave the man all his money and ran away from the alley as fast as he could. "Yeah that's right boy run away you stupid ass crackah!" What a horrible day for Jeff. First he almost got shot and now he got mugged. Could this day get any worse? Anyway he went into another alley and as he progressed further up the alley he heard two voices. He turned around to some old parking lot in the back of some old skyscraper and pulled out his knife. Only to his surprised that the two voices where coming from two cops on lunch break. "Hey kid are you pointing that knife at us?",said one of the officers. "This is not my lucky day.", said Jeff talking to himself. He started to run away from the two officers. "Stop in the name of the law!",said one of the officers. During the chase somehow Jeff gave the two cops the slip and miraculously left unharmed. He realized that he needed to get out of Detroit. So Jeff did what any Detroiter would do. Steal a car. He drove the car out of the city until he was a few miles away from the city limit. He abandoned the car and decided to walk on foot to the next nearby city or town. To this day Jeff refuses to return to the City of Detroit. But who can blame him? The End. Written by CreepJohn Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki